


Испытание

by Ryoma_Ehnne



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoma_Ehnne/pseuds/Ryoma_Ehnne
Summary: О том, откуда берутся маги Огня, откуда они взялись в отдельно взятом Хоринисе и через что им пришлось пройти.





	Испытание

С севера надвигалась угроза войны. Осаждённый юг огрызался и не желал сдаваться под натиском королевских войск. Срединные земли оказались в тисках голода и страха, и напуганные люди бежали из материковой части Миртаны, чтобы найти убежище на многочисленных островах.   
На одном из таких островов, лежавшем к западу от материка, переселенцы основали город Хоринис. Городок был маленький и ничем не примечательный, пока в глубине острова не обнаружились богатые залежи магической руды, редкой и ценной. По королевскому указу были построены рудники, а чтобы не лишать армию десятков хороших бойцов, рудокопов выбирали из числа заключённых со всей страны. Город разросся, появился верхний квартал, куда простым гражданам вход был запрещён. Там находились дома паладинов и знати, чья жизнь была напрямую связана с колонией Миненталя.   
Но эта колония мало интересовала местных жителей. С неё им не было ни дохода, ни торговли — одно лишь беспокойство под боком: а ну как кто-нибудь из заключённых сбежит из-под носа бдительной охраны? Только беглых каторжников им в городе и не хватало!   
Куда интереснее были маги, прибывшие для поддержки паладинов из самого Нордмара — степенные и важные, облачённые в красные мантии. К их сожалению, храм для магов был воздвигнут в отдалении от города, и любопытствующие горожане, искавшие встречи с ними, были вынуждены созерцать лишь серую каменную стену да острую башенку, заметную издалека. Лишь раз в десять дней местные фермеры отправляли к храму караван со снедью — пахучими сырами, сладкими винами, свежим мясом и хлебом, овечьим молоком. Когда опустевший караван возвращался в город, местные поначалу бросались к купцам с расспросами, но ответы всегда были скупыми и скучными. Удалось выяснить только то, что маги никогда не торговались, оплачивая привезённое добро, выходили всегда по двое, говорили неохотно, и мало-помалу интерес к рассказам утих. Горожан поглотили насущные дела — строительство порта и надёжной городской стены казались теперь куда важнее, чем какие-то таинственные маги.  
Только дети по привычке выскакивали навстречу торговому обозу с радостным гомоном: маги Огня казались им чем-то недосягаемым; они не выходили за пределы города и не видели ни серых недружелюбных стен, ни узкого моста через реку, явно свидетельствовавшего о том, что незваных гостей здесь не ждут. Зато каждый из них хоть раз слушал рассказы и легенды о боге Инносе и мудрых людях в багровых мантиях, поклонявшихся ему на севере.  
Больше всех историй знал Ультар. Ему минул пятнадцатый год, и он много времени проводил в лавке своего отца, дубильщика, помогая ему. Но каждый раз, когда послушный вол тянул скрипящую телегу мимо городских ворот, он выскакивал посмотреть — не из храма ли?   
Он единственный из своих сверстников умел читать. Научила мать, бывшая нянька при доме богатого лорда в Трелисе. В Хоринисе она занялась торговлей — денег, которые выручал её муж, не хватило бы на растущую семью, — и втайне надеялась, что её сын станет купцом, а не дубильщиком; а любой уважающий себя купец обязан разуметь и счёт, и грамоту.   
Как бы там ни было, к пятнадцати годам Ультар бегло читал и сносно считал в уме. Книг в Хоринисе было в достатке, но по-настоящему интересные находились в Верхнем квартале, поэтому Ультару приходилось учиться на всём, что попадалось под руку — от книги рецептов до пособия по ковке мечей. Отец не одобрял излишней грамотности сына, считая, что образованной должна быть только знать, а лавочникам и честным работягам вроде него самого достаточно только уметь считать до ста, чтобы не обсчитали; но, будучи человеком добрым, раздобыл сыну потрёпанную книгу — в кожаном переплёте, привезённую с Юга и сладко пахнущую специями. В ней-то Ультар и узнал о богах и сотворении мира — до появления магов Огня жители Хориниса мало внимания уделяли вере и образованию, пытаясь занять свои ниши и жить мирной жизнью.  
В остальном же Ультар ничем не отличался от ровесников-мальчишек: когда он не был занят в лавке отца, то воровал репу с соседней фермы, нырял с крутых скал в море, лазал по крышам и ловил жирных голубей.   
Вот и в день, который круто изменил всю его жизнь, Ультар как раз возвращался из пролеска, где местные мальчишки ловили горлиц и кроликов, которые не годились на мясо, но чьи шкурки с охотой покупали местные торговцы. Все ловушки оказались пусты, и он шёл налегке, погружённый в свои мысли, насвистывая себе под нос какую-то весёлую мелодию, пока не заметил странное оживление, как только шагнул сквозь городские ворота.  
Сначала он решил, что прибыли товары из храма — зелья для паладинов — или что фермер внеурочно посетил магов и теперь вернулся с новыми рассказами. Но нигде не было видно повозок, только суетливый гомон выдавал волнение города.  
Люди, торопливо толкаясь, спешили в сторону пристани, и Ультар, не задавая лишних вопросов, влился в толпу, понёсся к причалу, срезая углы и огибая прохожих.   
К самой пристани было не подступиться — всюду стояли паладины, сдерживая любопытствующий люд. Но корабль, трёхмачтовый фрегат под королевскими знамёнами, был заметен издалека.   
— Сам король к нам пожаловал!  
— Дурень, это подкрепление для паладинов!  
— Станут ловить беглых преступников, головы полетят…   
Все шумели, но никто не решался спросить у стражи, зачем прибыл сей славный корабль. Ультар попытался было прошмыгнуть мимо паладинов, закованных в сверкающие латы, но был бесцеремонно подхвачен под локоть и отброшен прочь. Упал он неудачно, ободрав кожу с ладоней и коленей, и без того вечно разбитых, и от обиды и боли зашипел и сердито повёл носом.   
— Ушибся? — прозвучал голос откуда-то сверху. Ультар поднялся на корточки, лизнул лопнувшую кожу на ладони и огрызнулся:  
— А то не видно.  
Головы он не поднимал — было стыдно и за то, что с ним цацкаются, как с маленьким, и за то, что кто-то заметил его неудачу.   
— Идём, Парлан, — недовольно произнёс другой голос. — Нечего тратить на него время.   
Ультар почувствовал смутную тревогу. Во-первых, имя было ему незнакомо — а в таком маленьком городке хоть раз бы да кто-то упомянул такого знакомого, будь он местным. А во-вторых, он внезапно понял, что гомон утих. Остался только шум волн, крики чаек, которым дела не было до людей, и скрип досок. Даже паладины, казалось, стали переговариваться вполголоса. Ультар медленно поднялся, выпрямившись в полный рост, и увидел, что перед ним стоят двое. Один — совсем молодой, угловатый, с неулыбчивым лицом, другой — гораздо старше, с частой проседью в рыжеватых волосах. Оба, прямые как стрелы, были облачены в красные мантии, богато украшенные золотом и вышивкой. Одежда сидела на них так ладно, что Ультар первым делом устыдился своей мешковатой рубахи и потёртых штанов. И только потом осознал, кто стоит перед ним.  
Ультар вовсе не был трусом, но в тот момент его сердце ёкнуло. У мальчишки не было сомнений в том, кто находится перед ним: одеяние мага Огня невозможно было с чем-либо спутать, зная его даже просто по описанию. Он молчал — в книгах ничего не говорилось о том, как следует вести себя при встрече с магами, и ничего об этом не рассказывали старые истории и мифы. Он не знал, следует ли поздороваться первым или ждать позволения заговорить, и стоял, восхищённо глядя на того, кого так давно мечтал увидеть.   
Парланом звали младшего, и Ультар удивился тому, насколько его внешний вид не сочетался с мягким спокойным голосом.  
— Ступай, Руфус. Я сейчас же догоню тебя.  
Старший маг вскинул голову и направился к паладинам; те расступились, пропуская его к кораблю. Но какое кому было дело до корабля, если настоящий маг стоял здесь, посреди простого народа, и даже разговаривал с мальчишкой, сыном простого дубильщика?   
— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил маг безо всякого вступления. Ультар был немного разочарован: он ожидал чего-то особенного, но виду, разумеется, не подал.   
— Пятнадцать, господин маг, — ответил он твёрдо и на всякий случай слегка поклонился.   
— Ты обучен грамоте?  
— Да, господин маг, — ответил Ультар, чувствуя себя неловко.   
Рука мага, белая и холёная, давно не знающая тяжкого труда, нырнула в сладки мантии — Парлан вытащил свиток пергамента, рывком развернул и повернул к Ультару.  
— Читай.  
Ультар поспешно принялся за чтение. Получалось складно, но голос, всё же, немного подрагивал, выдавая волнение.   
— …надлежит выбрать послушников из числа детей, избранных городскими советами по всему объединённому королевству. Миссия паладинов не закончится, пока в скалах остаётся хоть одна крошка волшебной руды, и храм следует расширить в монастырь, подобный тому, что находится в Северных землях, чтобы служители священного огня могли обеспечивать себя сами, а также передавать свои знания преемникам…  
Пергамент свернулся с сухим щелчком. Ультар попытался осознать прочитанное, но толпе, не смущённой вниманием со стороны мага, это удалось раньше. Тут же послышались выкрики:  
— Господин маг, мой сын готов идти в услужение!  
— Мой старший, Торбен, обучен счёту и стреляет из лука лучше всех!   
Ультар, до которого, наконец, дошёл смысл прочитанного, почувствовал страшную гордость, что именно ему выпала честь донести весть до народа — он совершенно забыл, из-за чего, в первую очередь, на него обратили внимания маги.   
Но Парлан поднял руку, призывая всех к тишине.  
— Претендентов на роль послушников отбирали по всей Миртане. Все они здесь, на этом корабле. Мы ценим всё, что вы делаете для нас, но нам пока не было послано знака, что среди вас есть избранные Инносом. Зато мы расширим свои владения, станем молиться и за вас, и за паладинов, и за королевские войска; будем поставлять свои товары и защищать эти земли.   
Его дальнейшие слова потонули в возмущённом гуле. Даже Ультар почувствовал укол разочарования — как же так, неужели никто на целом острове не был угоден огненному богу?   
Парлан медленно прошествовал мимо паладинов, более не обращая никакого внимания ни на толпу, ни на Ультара. Тот с секунду промедлил, а затем, словно по наитию, бросился за магом. Не успевшие опомниться паладины пропустили обоих, а потом было слишком поздно бросаться вслед — да и маг, кажется, не возражал.  
Он вообще не замечал Ультара — по крайней мере, создавалось именно такое впечатление.   
Фрегат был поистине огромен. Ультар шёл поодаль от Парлана, тихо и смиренно, глядя на вымощенную камнем пыльную набережную, не веря своей собственной наглости и удачливости, но на корабль, всё-таки, косился.   
Второй маг, которого Парлан назвал Руфусом, стоял у сходен и зачитывал имена тех, кто прибыл на корабле. Они выходили по одному, с непривычки поскальзываясь на мокрых досках, но сохраняя при этом важный и торжественный вид.   
Мальчишки были едва ли старше самого Ультара, но одеты были гораздо богаче и лучше. Ему даже захотелось уйти — куда сыну простого мастера до этих детей знати? Но любопытство взяло верх, и он остался стоять на почтительном расстоянии, склонив голову.  
Руфус закончил читать, и тридцать мальчишек, один важнее другого, выстроились перед ним в ряд. Парлан подошёл ближе, и Ультару показалось — хотя позже он был готов поклясться, что видел это воочию, — что маг кивнул в его сторону Руфусу. Тот покачал головой, и у них, по всей видимости, завязался какой-то спор. Ультар прислушался, затаил дыхание.  
— Ты решил собрать в монастыре всех оборванцев?  
— Этот мальчишка свалился буквально ниоткуда. Он беден, но образован. Где такое встретишь? Это, несомненно, не может быть совпадением. Что до происхождения — перед лицом богов все равны.   
— Ты и в прошлый раз говорил то же самое.  
Они говорили что-то ещё, но дальше Ультар ничего не слышал. Все звуки вокруг заглушило бешеное биение сердца; кровь застучала в ушах. Волна необычайного волнения захлестнула его, поскольку речь, вне сомнений, шла сейчас о его судьбе.   
На негнущихся непослушных ногах он подошёл к колонне мальчишек, которые уже перешёптывались, глядя на него, и уставился на магов, не в силах ни сказать что-то, ни двинуться хоть на шаг дальше.  
Руфус заметил его, оглядел с ног до головы и вопросительно взглянул на Парлана. Тот кивнул, и взгляд его был полон решимости.  
Руфус со вздохом махнул рукой и произнёс куда-то в пустоту, так, словно Ультара рядом не было:  
— Пусть явится в монастырь через три дня. 

Следующие несколько дней прошли, как в тумане. В доме, где жили Ультар и его родители, побывали, кажется, все горожане — явился даже городской судья из верхнего квартала. Каждый из них хвалил Ультара, выражал почтение его родителям и просил замолвить словечко за них или их детей. По велению матери, два дня Ультар провёл в четырёх стенах, не выходя ни к сверстникам, ни на рынок, ни в отцовскую лавку; он сидел перед очагом, уставившись в огонь, и тысячи мыслей роились в его голове. Когда являлись очередные соседи, он рассеянно кивал, делал вид, что вяжет узел с вещами или же читает книгу. Из обычного мальчишки Ультар в считанные часы превратился во всеобщего любимца и предмет гордости и зависти и ещё не разобрался, как себя вести.   
На рассвете третьего дня ему пора было отправляться в путь. Прощались недолго — от внезапности случившегося практически никто толком и не понимал, зачем Ультара призвали в монастырь и вернётся ли он сегодня, через месяц, или, может статься, никогда.  
Но отец во всеуслышание объявил, что из его сына всё-таки вышел толк, а мать, насовав в узелок свежих горбушек, отчего-то расплакалась.  
Ультар не знал, что будет дальше, но в том, что жизнь никогда не станет прежней, сомневаться не приходилось. 

До монастыря он добрался в одиночестве. Явиться с сопровождением и защитниками считалось постыдным, достойным лишь неразумных детей; к тому же для него, пятнадцатилетнего, такая дорога считалась уже неопасной. В ту пору полевые хищники и волки таились в ещё неизведанных частях острова, и редко выходили на людские тропы. Вооружившись крепкой дубинкой, Ультар быстро и бесшумно пробирался по мягкой лесной подстилке, только изредка похрустывали шишки под босыми пятками.   
Монастырь он заметил, едва свернув с тропы: каменный мост, выстроенный на месте старого, деревянного, крепкие стены и высокий шпиль храма. Сердце на секунду дрогнуло — всё происходящее перестало казаться реальным, и в тот же момент обострились все ощущения, будто в чутком предрассветном сне.

Он быстро пересёк мост и в нерешительности замер перед тяжёлой дубовой дверью. Вокруг не было ни души, и Ультар, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, рассеянно оглядывался, не смея постучать. Неизвестно, сколько бы он так простоял, если бы створка двери не распахнулась, выпуская наружу юношу, немногим старше его самого, одетого в простую красную тунику. Вид у того был недовольный, но при виде Ультара капризная гримаса моментально исчезла с лица, уступая место надменности.  
— Кто таков? Никого не велено пускать, — сурово заявил парень, и Ультар понял, что того, должно быть, отправили стоять на страже, а он, хотя всю почётность задания и не оценил, лицо, всё-таки, сохранить попытался.  
— Я… — голос предательски дрогнул от растерянности, — мне сказали явиться… Господин Парлан.  
— Магистр Парлан? — удивлённо переспросил юный охранник, прищурился и присмотрелся повнимательней. — А! Узнаю тебя. Нищий грамотей из Хориниса.   
Ультару стало обидно, но он не посмел ничего возразить — перед ним стоял послушник ордена Огня, а это в его глазах многого стоило.   
— Проходи, — послушник лениво кивнул на дверь. — Магистр Парлан слишком добр…   
И Ультар ступил на землю монастыря.   
Такого великолепия он не видел ни разу в жизни — даже дома знати в верхней части города не шли ни в какое сравнение с высоким зданием храма. Двор показался ему просторней рыночной площади, несмотря на пасущихся прямо здесь же овец и кур, на плантацию ячменя и риса. Пахло свежескошенной травой и немного — овечьим молоком, но не было ни следа от столь привычных городских запахов пота или отхожих мест.  
Ультар так и застыл, едва за ним захлопнулась дверь. Послушники, работавшие неподалёку, с любопытством уставились на него, а он не мог отвести взгляда от высоченного шпиля. Потом кто-то бесцеремонно хлопнул его по плечу, и мальчишка, вздрогнув, обернулся.  
Перед ним стоял послушник постарше, худой, высокий, с лицом, выражающим полное безразличие.   
— Ты, что ли, Ультар?  
Тот кивнул.   
— Идём со мной. А вы, — он неожиданно повысил голос, окинув послушников свирепым взглядом, — нечего глазеть. Живо за работу. Лентяев здесь не держат. Их держат в подвалах.  
Мрачная шутка произвела на мальчишек огромное впечатление. По тому, с каким рвением они принялись за работу, видно было, что они даже немного побаивались. С Ультара, напротив, весь страх как рукой сняло. Едва поспевая за быстрыми шагами послушника, он спросил:  
— А тебя как зовут?  
— Серпентес, — ответил тот коротко.  
— А куда мы идём?  
— К магистру Парлану.   
Ультар огляделся по сторонам. Они спустились в мрачный сырой подвал, но Серпентес вёл его уверенно, так, будто провёл здесь не три дня, а, по меньшей мере, несколько недель.   
— А ты всё тут знаешь?  
— Всё, — бросил послушник таким тоном, что стало ясно — разговор он продолжать не намерен. Но Ультара было уже не остановить.  
— А почему ты меня искал?  
— Язык как помело, — со смесью злости и восхищения выдохнул Серпентес. — Потому что магистр Парлан велел мне следить за воротами сегодняшним утром, и если явится чумазый болтливый мальчишка, отправить его к нему!   
На эти слова Ультар совершенно не обиделся — выпад послушника возле ворот был куда неприятнее. Он собирался расспросить про Парлана и Руфуса, но не успел — они резко свернули налево, и взгляду Ультара открылся большой зал, отделанный тёмным камнем. Посреди зала стоял огромный стол, а на нём громоздились склянки, бутылки, пробирки, пучки сухих растений, банки с жиром, огарки свечей, камешки и ещё десятки подобных мелочей.   
Над столом склонилась длинная худощавая фигура, и Ультар не сразу узнал в ней магистра Парлана, хоть ему и казалось, что его-то он ни с кем не спутает.  
— А, это вы, — магистр поднял голову, рассеянно потёр переносицу. Он был явно увлечён какой-то работой, и что-то, по всей видимости, не ладилось. — Серпентес, мне нужен драконий корень. Посмотри на складе, пожалуйста.   
Ультар, уже принявший манеру общения Серпентеса как должное, ожидал, что тот если не огрызнётся в ответ — всё-таки, смирению здесь должны были учить, — то хотя бы состроит кислую мину. Но тот, напротив, просиял и стремительно скрылся в темноте коридора, будто ему в награду посулили всю руду Миненталя.  
Парлан отошёл на шаг и жестом пригласил Ультара сесть. Тот подчинился, опустившись на жёсткий стул, а магистр зашагал перед ним туда-сюда.  
— Нужно к каждому иметь свой подход, — пробормотал он, обращаясь в пустоту. — Все должны иметь шанс стать Избранными.  
Ультар внимательно слушал, хотя и не понимал ровным счётом ничего. Парлан прошёлся ещё раз, резко замер, вздрогнул и глянул на мальчишку.  
— Я должен доложить Руфусу. Жди здесь и постарайся поговорить с Серпентесом, когда он вернётся. Вам лучше держаться друг друга.   
С этими словами Парлан стремительно вышел, оставив Ультара недоумевать и дожидаться старшего послушника. Тот не замедлил явиться — по-видимому, склад находился недалеко от лаборатории, — бросил на стол мягкий полотняной мешок, огляделся по сторонам, видимо, в поисках Парлана, и, не найдя его, уселся прямо на каменный пол. Вытащив из потайного кармана несколько серых плоских камешков, он принялся изучать их, напустив на себя загадочный вид.   
— Магистр Парлан отправился к магистру Руфусу, — сообщил Ультар, надеясь завязать разговор. Серпентес бросил не него стремительный взгляд и, вернувшись к своим камням, ответил:  
— Когда рядом нет старших, можно и не звать их магистрами.  
Ультару это почему-то жутко понравилось. В книгах, которые он читал, послушники описывались смиренными и покорными, а в Серпентесе присутствовал бунтарский дух. Он был не из книжки, а живой.  
— Парлан — это твой наставник?  
— Парлан — наставник всех послушников, — проворчал Серпентес. — Он сам недавно был избран, но обладает большим влиянием.  
— А Руфус? — Ультару было любопытно всё, и он явно намеревался засыпать Серпентеса вопросами.  
— А Руфус — это заноза в заднице. Считает, что в монастыре должны ошиваться только сынки богачей. А потом сокрушается, что ни один из этих белоручек не в состоянии выполнить простейшую работу!  
Судя по всему, Серпентес уже давно находился при магах — за три дня было невозможно составить такую полную картину действительности, да ещё и составить своё мнение о происходящем.   
Ультар почесал в затылке. Он-то точно не был белоручкой.  
— Мой отец — простой дубильщик, — сказал он обыденно. — А твой?  
Серпентес сунул камешки за пазуху и снова бросил на Ультара взгляд исподлобья.  
— Мои родители давно умерли.   
Ультар вздрогнул. Мать рассказывала ему о том, что где-то далеко, там, откуда она родом, идут свирепые бои, поэтому он уточнил:   
— Война?  
Послушник покачал головой и со злостью бросил:  
— Голод.  
Ультар родился в Хоринисе и никогда не знал ни голода, ни прочих лишений. Пусть он и рос в небогатой семье, еды у них всегда было в достатке. Окрестный лес и море щедро кормили горожан, торговцы поставляли свежий хлеб и сыр. Он не мог понять — как это, умереть от того, что не хватает пищи, но ему стало не по себе.  
Разговор снова не ладился, и они какое-то время просто молчали, думая каждый о своём. На счастье, сидеть пришлось недолго: прошуршав кожаными башмаками по каменному полу, в лабораторию вошли двое: Руфус и Парлан.   
Серпентес неохотно поднялся с пола, и Ультар понял: в присутствии магистров полагалось стоять.   
— Опять бездельничаешь? — напустился на послушника Руфус. — Пока все работают в поте лица на общее благо…  
Серпентес, не дослушав магистра, вышел из комнаты, полностью игнорируя всех остальных. Руфус, которому не удалось выплеснуть недовольство на мальчишку, повернулся к Парлану и продолжил свою тираду.  
— Куда ты смотришь? Мало того, что притащил его сюда, так ещё и позволяешь отлынивать от работы.  
— Я попросил его присмотреть за мальчиком, — ответил Парлан. — Он не виноват.  
— Конечно. Защищай своих питомцев, — прошипел Руфус, но, заметив, что Ультар с интересом наблюдает за их разговором, выпрямился и сменил тон. — Благодари Парлана за его доброту и прозорливость. Он утверждает, что Инносом был послан знак, и ты можешь стать богоизбранным так же, как и послушники благородного происхождения. С этого дня ты тоже будешь зваться послушником. Тебе запрещено покидать стены монастыря, за исключением тех случаев, когда кто-то из старших отправит тебя за предел нашей обители. Забудь мирскую жизнь — отныне своих родителей ты будешь называть по именам, а твои друзья станут просто добрыми знакомыми. Дни и ночи ты будешь проводить в молитвах и работе, и когда твой дух достаточно укрепится, тебя начнут обучать первой ступени магии. И, если Иннос явит нам ещё один знак, то ты поднимешься дальше и станешь изготавливать руны, чертить свитки и сопровождать паладинов в пути.   
Ультар слушал, затаив дыхание. Голос у Руфуса был глубокий и низкий, отчего слова, произнесённые им, приобретали ещё больший вес.   
— Впрочем, — продолжил Руфус, и голос его вновь неуловимо изменился, — я бы сильно на это не надеялся. Избранными становятся единицы. Но ты должен работать усердно и помнить, что отныне всё, что ты делаешь, носит отпечаток бога Огня, поэтому обдумывай все свои поступки и не позорь имя нашего монастыря.  
Но даже подобный финал не смог испортить общего впечатления Ультара и нисколько не смазал его восторга. Воодушевление, пришедшее от речи Руфуса, распрямило худые мальчишеские плечи, поселило блеск в тёмно-зелёных глазах.   
Он очнулся только от бряцания металла по камню: Руфус уже успел уйти, а Парлан выкатил ему под ноги ведро.  
— Воды натаскай, — весело сказал он. — А потом тебе и одежду справим. 

Так для Ультара начались долгие дни, недели и месяцы усердного труда. У него даже не оставалось времени на личные мысли или воспоминания о прежней жизни: во время работы в поле ему надлежало повторять зазубренные правила монастыря, а их нужно было знать ни много ни мало — четыреста; когда был его черёд пасти овец, он садился подле стада и наизусть заучивал целые главы из легенд о сотворении мира, жизнеописаний богов и их служителей; во время приготовления вина или сыра послушники сидели в ряд, и маг, приставленный следить за ними, без устали рассказывал им о войне, о миссии монастыря и о трёх богах. Три часа в день — утренний, полуденный и вечерний — Ультар посвящал молитве, и только ночь была в его распоряжении.  
Поначалу после вечерней молитвы он валился с ног — засыпал, едва его голова касалась подушки, несмотря на громкий шёпот соседей по комнате. Им доставалось меньше работы, и Руфус, один из старейшин, был к ним менее требовательным, поскольку они считались избранными. Конечно, придирки сыпались на всех, но больше всего страдали Ультар и Серпентес, которые бы не попали в монастырь, если бы не хлопоты магистра Парлана.  
Вот с кем хотелось поговорить Ультару. Молитвы и жёсткий распорядок очистили его сознание, знания быстро переваривались, и возникали всё новые вопросы. Но их встречи были редкими и мимолётными; Парлан был слишком занят другими послушниками, и лишь дважды в неделю Ультар и Серпентес являлись к нему в урочные часы, чтобы получить очередное задание. Парлан чувствовал себя ответственным за них, да, по сути вещей, так оно и было, поэтому с ними он проводил и так куда больше времени, чем с другими своими подопечными.   
Доступ в библиотеку был закрыт до достижения первого круга, но Парлан приносил Ультару книги в обход правил. Ультар не был уверен, что это правильно, но Серпентес, получивший уже второй круг, вселял в него уверенность. С другой стороны, книги, в отличие от свитков, было опасно читать даже в комнатушках послушников — те могли донести Руфусу или даже Таламону, верховному магу, и тогда наказание ждало бы не только их самих, но и Парлана, и даже Серпентесу было запрещено держать их в сундуке — чтобы не было соблазна у других. Поэтому читали тут же, в лаборатории, расположившись на овечьих шкурах при свете свечей. Времени не хватало, зубрёжки было много, и поэтому читали они бегло, выборочно, только те главы, которые давал им магистр.  
В основном это были описания рун, способы их создания, работа с магическими свитками. Тогда Ультар и узнал, что за серые камешки изучал Серпентес — руны первого и второго круга. Серпентес, конечно, знал уже куда больше него — как оказалось, он был родом из Фаринга и сам явился в монастырь Нордмара два года тому назад, невесть как пробравшись через засаду орков. Но Ультар учился быстро и настолько привык, что они с Серпентесом знают куда больше, чем им дозволено знать на практике, что не сразу понял, что они, благодаря заботам Парлана, намного опережают остальных.  
Впрочем, и другие послушники не замечали этого до поры, до времени. У Ультара была прекрасная память, и в том, что касалось заучивания, он намного опережал большинство послушников, но более ничем не отличался; а Серпентес, хоть и был умён, слишком редко открывал рот, чтобы ответить очередной урок или высказать свои мысли по тому или иному поводу, чтобы кто-то мог сделать какие-то выводы. Сами магистры предпочитали делать вид, что они нисколько не лучше других послушников, и даже выбирая старшего, никогда не рассматривали его кандидатуру. Его крутой нрав и острый язык совсем не нравились большинству магов, поэтому всё надлежащее обучение он получал от Парлана.   
С ним же он, в основном, и общался, и изредка, когда бывал в хорошем настроении — с самим Ультаром, но только обсуждая прочитанное или сотворённое. Парлан пока не допускал их до рунного стола и алхимии, поскольку это было бы слишком рискованно, но и в книгах было немало такого, что хотелось обсудить.   
Ультар, по своему обыкновению, задавал вопросы, а Серпентес, более вдумчивый, и прочитавший куда больше книг, чем он сам, старался на них ответить. Они возражали друг другу, спорили и смеялись — но стоило им покинуть лабораторию Парлана, как они снова замыкались каждый в себе.   
Лишь несколько раз вопросы выносились за пределы комнаты Парлана. Тогда они шептались ночью, дождавшись, пока все уснут.  
— Вся эта рутина была задумана сотни лет назад, — объяснял Серпентес. — Но до сих пор никто из послушников и магов не знает всех правил, составленных первым советом. Есть, например, некое испытание, которое подтверждает дух и силу послушника, которое никто и никогда не осмеливался потребовать у магистров. А может, — тут его голос стал совсем уж загадочным, — и не отважился…  
Через несколько месяцев Серпентес впервые встал к рунному столу, и Ультар проводил в лаборатории всё больше времени, читая тому вслух, пока он был занят с той или иной руной. Он знал, что Серпентес рассчитывает на третью ступень обучения и вхождение в круг Огня, и верил, что практика здесь — неотъемлемый элемент.  
Так прошёл год, и настало время проверить, кто готов ко вступлению в первый круг, а кому предстоят ещё долгие месяцы работы и молитв.   
Держать первое испытание им предстояло перед лицом верховного совета. За время обучения послушники успели познакомиться с тремя магами, входившими в него. Таламон, сухопарый седой старик, верховный маг огня, Руфус, его правая рука, ответственный за обучение и работу послушников, и Пирокар, самый молодой из всех, вспыльчивый, но справедливый. Но даже несмотря на то, что лица и даже характеры судей были известны наперёд, послушники переживали, и мало кто урвал хотя бы час сна в ночь перед экзаменом.   
На рассвете тридцать два послушника в возрасте от шестнадцати до двадцати выстроились у главного здания храма. Парлан, пришедший подбодрить своих учеников, раздавал указания. Ультар и Серпентес, выбившись из общего строя, ходили за ним хвостом. Они так и не сумели сдружиться за последний год, но сильно привыкли друг к другу, понимая, что к ним здесь особое отношение.   
Вызывали по одному, задавали каверзные вопросы и не давали спуску. Особенно отличился Руфус — он спрашивал о самых незначительных деталях и неважных событиях.   
Вот ответил растяпа-Дарон, который не мог собрать воедино не то что мысли, но даже и слова. Исгарот, напротив, красноречивый и задумчивый, растерялся ни с того ни с сего, когда его спросили о сотворении мира. Лучше всех пока держался Корристо — на все вопросы он отвечал спокойно, с достоинством и некоторой даже вальяжностью. Чем дольше Ультар смотрел на него, тем больше ему хотелось уйти.  
Но настал и его черёд. Он не мог не заметить, как напрягся магистр Парлан и как поджал губы Руфус, и поэтому вышел вперёд, полный решимости доказать, что он способен на многое.  
— Устав послушника, — скучающим тоном бросил Таламон.   
Ультар начал монотонным голосом перечислять пункты. Таламон всем задавал этот вопрос, но никто до Ультара не мог перечислить и двадцати в необходимом порядке. Никто не воспринимал необходимость заучивать их наизусть всерьёз.   
Таламон был настолько удивлён, что остановил Ультара только на сороковом правиле устава: «Послушнику надлежит носить своё строгое одеяние на людях и в личных покоях, не оскверняя тела праздной одеждой».   
— Когда ты успел это выучить? — спросил он изумлённо. Ультар пожал плечами и честно ответил:  
— Во время прополки сорняков.   
Искренний ответ вызвал смешки среди послушников, но маги, кажется, остались им довольны.  
Пирокар заставил его прочесть главу из рунической магии — единственного полезного свитка, который им разрешалось изучать. Ультар читал наизусть, без запинки, и, к собственному удивлению, ответил на все вопросы — как изготовить руну первого круга, какую стоит брать серу, теряет ли руна силу со временем.   
Он не видел в этот момент лиц Парлана и Серпентеса, но чувствовал, что они довольны его ответами.  
Руфус не стал мучить мальчишку вопросами, но, ко всеобщему удивлению, заставил его показать руки.   
Ультар, стесняясь, вытянул руки вперёд, ладонями вверх. Мозоли от заступа, жёсткие и не проходящие, покрывали его пальцы, а кожа была грубой и тёмной.  
Руфус сощурился.  
— Так должны выглядеть руки крестьянина, — объявил он во всеуслышанье. — Род не скроешь!   
Никто не осмелился возразить ему — а старшие маги, похоже, попросту не захотели.   
Ультар, пристыженный, вернулся на своё место, и даже те послушники, кто задирал его раньше, смотрели с сочувствием — ведь ему досталось совсем незаслуженно.  
Последним шёл Серпентес. Хоть за три года в монастыре он успел выдержать два экзамена, получив второй круг, но до третьего его не допускали. Сейчас, с приходом других послушников, Серпентесу приходилось снова проходить те же испытания, что и год назад.  
— Устав послушника, — в тридцать второй раз повторил Таламон.   
Серпентес выпрямился и ответил:  
— Каждый год вы задаёте мне один и тот же вопрос. И каждый год я отвечаю одно и то же. Послушник должен посвятить свою жизнь служению Инносу, и не ставить выше него ни материальное, ни духовное.  
Повисла тишина. Все ожидали продолжения, и лишь Парлан тяжело вздохнул — видимо, уже привык к выпадам своего ученика и ничего иного не ожидал.  
Выдержав паузу, достаточную для того, чтобы понять, что продолжения не будет, Таламон покачал головой.  
— Ты опять за своё, Серпентес. Слишком спесив и непокорен.  
— Нет ничего главнее, чем покорность Инносу, и я соблюдаю её, — дерзко ответил Серпентес.   
— Нет смысла спрашивать тебя дальше, — покачал головой Руфус. — Ты не уважаешь высших служителей бога. Может, ты и достоин звания послушника второго круга, но тебе никогда не стать магом!  
Он, кажется, был рад такому повороту событий — смотрел на Парлана победителем, усмехался в открытую, но Серпентес на сей раз был готов.  
Никто не понял, откуда пришла вспышка, но все увидели золотистый свет, парящий над его головой. Он завис на несколько секунд, а потом с шипением и свистом врезался в каменную кладку монастыря, не нанеся, впрочем, видимых повреждений.  
Шаровая молния!  
Ультар не поверил своим глазам — он знал, что Серпентес обучен гораздо большему, чем он сам, но он не ожидал увидеть столь серьёзную магию.  
Руфус вскочил на ноги.  
— Это немыслимо! — крикнул он. — Кто научил тебя заклинанию третьего круга? Это ты, Парлан?  
Казалось, он за несколько секунд потерял рассудок, настолько безумно он выкрикивал слова обвинений.   
Пирокар задумчиво глядел на Серпентеса, не зная, чью сторону принять. Таламон сощурился и спросил:  
— Ты сам изготовил эту руну?  
— Да, магистр Таламон, — вежливо ответил Серпентес. — Магистр Руфус рассказывал о том, как изготавливать простые заклинания, а свиток я начертил по подобию тех, что делал на первом круге.  
— Покажи, — потребовал маг, и, получив желаемое, принялся изучать руну.  
И тут Ультар понял, что всё это — часть плана, продуманного Парланом и Серпентесом. При Руфусе тому бы ни за что не удалось попасть на третью ступень обучения, поэтому они и рискнули, пойдя на хитрость. Да и Парлан изрядно потешил своё самолюбие.  
На несколько минут воцарилась тишина. Таламон разглядывал камешек, Руфус застыл неподвижно, с гримасой досады на лице, а Пирокар задумчиво смотрел на Серпентеса. Тот смиренно молчал, будто не он был причиной затянувшейся паузы.   
— Расходитесь, — произнёс, наконец, Таламон. Голос его был раздражённым и усталым. — Сегодня вы прошли испытание смирения. Завтра вы приступите к обучению второму кругу магии, и Иннос рассудит, готовы ли вы к дальнейшим испытаниям. Вас научат использовать боевой посох и изготавливать руны, и ваши зелья будут поставлять паладинам. Но прежде мы даруем каждому из вас день отдыха. Сегодня вы можете выйти за стены монастыря и отправиться в город до вечерней молитвы.   
Послушники ликовали молча — слова о смирении глубоко затронули каждого из них. Даже Ультар, чья радость была сильнее вдвойне — ведь ему наконец-то выпал шанс навестить родителей, — лишь улыбнулся.  
— Но не ты, Серпентес, — спокойно продолжил Таламон. — Ты останешься здесь, пока не объяснишь, как тебе удалось изготовить столь сложное заклинание.   
— Я уже объяснил, магистр, — ответил Серпентес, — я изготовил его сам.  
Парлан не изменился в лице, но видно было, как он напрягся. Руфус снова подскочил.  
— Это немыслимо. На тебе даже нет печати избранника! А вдобавок, ещё и лжец. За тех ли ты ручаешься, Парлан, раз они так подводят тебя?  
— Сядь, Руфус, — распорядился Таламон. — Скажи-ка, послушник, а чему ты ещё научился?   
— Я умею лишь то, что должен уметь, — уклончиво ответил Серпентес.   
Таламон тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел поверх головы послушника, на Парлана.  
— В таком случае отправляйся к воротам. Может, тебе и хватает знаний, но тебе не хватает покорности. Три дня поста должны это исправить.  
И тут что-то изменилось в самом воздухе. Послушники враз замолчали, а Ультар понял, что сейчас произойдёт что-то необычайно важное.  
— Хорошо, магистр. Но сначала я прошу предоставить мне право пройти Испытание огнём.

В тот день никто не отправился в Хоринис. Послушники были заперты в комнатах, все, кроме Серпентеса. Никто так и не смог допытаться у него, что это за испытание огнём, и почему так побледнел Парлан, и отчего изумился совет. Послушники строили догадки одна невероятней другой — кто-то говорил о большом костре, кто-то — о магической битве с каждым магистром по очереди, но никто толком не знал, что на самом деле представляет из себя испытание.  
Угомонились уже за полночь, вынужденно пропустив вечернюю молитву и ужин. Ультар переживал больше других, поэтому ворочался в постели, не в силах заснуть, когда в замочной скважине повернулся ключ. Никто не спешил войти, и Ультар расценил это как приглашение. Он бесшумно скользнул на улицу, огляделся по сторонам и поначалу не приметил никого, а потом заметил магистра Парлана.   
— Я решил, что ты переживаешь, — шепнул тот. — К тому же, когда-нибудь и с тобой может случиться то же самое. Поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты знал. Держи. Положишь потом в сундук Серпентеса…  
Сунув Ультару в руки книгу, магистр тут же исчез — Ультар даже не понял, в какую сторону он направился. Он взволнованно открыл книгу и прочитал на странице, отмеченной закладкой:  
«Любой послушник, будучи не избранным богом, может попробовать доказать свою избранность иначе, попросив у Совета разрешения пройти Испытание огнём. Право на это испытание предоставляется послушнику один раз за весь срок обучения, но никто не вправе отказать ему. Успешно выполнив все задания высшего совета, послушник сначала переходит на следующую ступень обучения, если это требуется, либо же сразу входит в круг магов. Если он основательно обдумал это решение и настаивает на нём, он может требовать испытание, и ни один маг не может отказать ему, но он должен через огонь найти озарение. Если он настаивает перед Верховным Советом, ему гарантируется испытание огня.  
В этом Испытании послушнику потребуются все его ум, сила и мастерство. Он должен пройти три испытания, каждое из которых устанавливается магом Верховного Совета, прежде чем он произнесёт клятву Огню и войдёт в Огненный Круг.  
Такова воля Инноса, и так тому и быть».  
Так вот оно что!  
Старая лазейка, которую Верховный Совет составил много лет тому назад — наверное, ещё при других магистрах, — а нынешний почти и не помнил уже.   
Сначала Ультар обрадовался, что к нему пришло понимание происходящего. Но потом всерьёз испугался, вспомнив давний ночной разговор.  
Никто и никогда не отваживался просить Испытания огнём, а Серпентес, хоть и умный и сообразительный, был всего лишь послушником второго круга. Понимал ли он, на что шёл? И где он сейчас — неужели уже отправился в путь, выполнять каверзные задания магистров?..   
До рассвета он так и не сомкнул глаз.

Следующий день начался как обычно — молитва и трапеза, работа в поле, затем — новые занятия. Свой первый свиток с огненной стрелой Ультар из-за волнения испортил — он всё время оглядывался по сторонам, надеясь найти Серпентеса или Парлана, но ни того, ни другого рядом не было.   
Несколько суток спустя Ультар начал беспокоиться, и, когда через неделю объявился магистр Парлан, бросился к нему, как к спасительной соломинке.  
— Где он? Что с ним?  
Парлан усмехнулся, тёмные глаза сверкнули.  
— Я так и знал, что вы, всё-таки, сдружились. С ним всё в порядке, Ультар. Он сейчас далеко, но вскоре вернётся.  
Больше ничего Ультару добиться не удалось.  
К занятиям добавилась тренировка с боевыми посохами, и время потекло совсем незаметно. Прошло ещё пять дней, неделя, две, а Серпентес всё не объявлялся. Впрочем, никто не говорил о нём и вообще не высказывал никакого беспокойства, и Ультар уверял себя, что всё в порядке.  
Три недели спустя выпал его черёд стоять на воротах — теперь часовые менялись еженощно. Он пропустил все дневные занятия — на посту полагалось стоять, не отлучаясь надолго, — но к вечеру всё равно утомился, и его неудержимо клонило в сон. Он улучил момент, когда совсем стемнело и Руфус закончил свой обход, и прикорнул, прислонившись к каменному ограждению моста. Ему казалось, что прошло всего пятнадцать минут, но на деле он проснулся глубокой ночью, от чьих-то шагов.   
— Кто здесь? — спросил он, как ему казалось, грозно, держа наготове руну с огненной стрелой. Никто не ответил, и он повторил свой вопрос ещё дважды.  
— Да ты и воробья не напугаешь, — раздался, наконец, ворчливый голос, и на мосту нарисовалась высокая тень. У Ультара сердце ухнуло вниз.  
Это был, без сомнения, Серпентес.   
Он похудел ещё больше, осунулся так, что при пляшущем свете факелов казался полупрозрачным, но не утратил ни силы духа, ни запасов желчи.  
Ультару очень захотелось его обнять, но он сдержался.  
— Где же ты был?   
— Где… — Серпентес скинул с плеча объёмный мешок. — Спроси лучше, где я не был. Кстати, ты знал, что от гарпий несёт выгребной ямой?  
— Гарпий? — в ужасе переспросил Ультар, надеясь, что Серпентес шутит. Но тот, по всей видимости, не шутил.  
— Не бери в голову. Открывай-ка лучше ворота. Придётся будить наших славных магистров среди ночи, — он повысил голос и почти прокричал, вваливаясь в открытую дверь. — Какая незадача!  
Всполошились все. Зажигали факелы, протирали глаза, сдавленно ругались. А Серпентес стоял посреди двора, явно довольный тем беспорядком, что он учинил.  
Магистры, несмотря на сонливость, выглядели внушительно и гордо. Им удалось скрыть изумление при виде Серпентеса, только Пирокар ухмылялся так, будто и не сомневался, что его возвращение будет именно таким.  
Серпентес шагнул вперёд, вышел на чистую площадку перед советом.  
— Вы попросили меня пробраться в старую башню с нежитью и принести то, что дороже всего магу огня, и то, что принесёт благо монастырю, — громко произнёс он, — так вот. Я пробрался туда и вернулся не с пустыми руками. Перепонки горгулий и жала кровавых мух, панцири жуков и волчью кровь я принёс, чтобы доказать, что могу постоять за себя и за имя нашего бога.   
Древний амулет, снятый с безымянного рыцаря, погибшего под натиском зверья, я принёс, чтобы пополнить сокровищницу нашего храма.   
И, наконец, я провёл в башне три дня и три ночи и принёс с собой печать смирения, которое необходимо магу. Всё ли я сделал верно?  
Опять повисла тишина.   
Неожиданное красноречие Серпентеса, который обычно отвечал односложными фразами, злыми шутками или же не отвечал вовсе, удивило всех едва ли не больше его возвращения.  
— Что скажешь, Руфус? — первым заговорил Таламон. — Моё испытание он прошёл.  
— И моё, — отозвался Пирокар.  
Руфус покачал головой.  
— Здесь я бессилен. Ты доказал свою избранность, послушник. Ты достоин третьего круга и, в скором будущем, мантии мага. Завтра ты продолжишь своё обучение. А сейчас все должны разойтись — рассвет ещё далеко, а ночь — время, противное огню.  
Ультар чуть не закричал от восторга. На сонный разум происходящее ложилось очередным пластом сна, но он знал, что всё это реально, и потихоньку начинал понимать, что это всё значит.   
— Постойте, магистр, — обратился к Руфусу Серпентес. — Разве я не заслужил отдыха?  
Руфус замер, ожидая подвоха.   
— Я измотан и хочу отдохнуть. Дайте мне неделю срока до обучения. Я хочу увидеть город Хоринис. А моим провожатым пусть будет Ультар.  
— Ишь чего, — фыркнул Руфус, но уже без прежнего презрения. Упорство Серпентеса покорило, в конце концов, и его. Он не был несправедлив по натуре — просто привык к старым правилам, но был готов пойти на уступки в качестве исключения. — Ладно. Это мы можем устроить. Всё?  
— Всё. За исключением того, что отныне вы перестанете обращать внимание на происхождение послушников.  
Это звучало как вызов, при том довольно наглый. Но недаром Серпентес прошёл через все свои неведомые испытания — он сумел поразить магистров до глубины души, сумел сделать то, чего никому ещё не удавалось. Маги переглянулись, и вместо слов укора или наказания Таламон вздохнул:   
— Тут ты нас убедил. Убедил…   
Ультар оглянулся. За спинами послушников стоял Парлан, и улыбка на его лице так и сияла.

— Знаешь, врагу не пожелаю проходить через такое, — задумчиво протянул Серпентес. Они лежали на лугу фермы близ Хориниса, жевали сладкие колосья и пялились в небо, наслаждаясь неожиданным отдыхом. — Пусть уж лучше я останусь единственным в своём роде.  
— А ты, всё-таки, тщеславен, — улыбнулся Ультар. — Но я уверен, так оно и будет.


End file.
